Star Wars: New Republic at War
Star Wars: New Republic at War is an RTS Star Wars Legends video game developed by Nakamura Interactive and published by Morningwood Arts for Microsoft Windows through the Steam client. It is sequel to Star Wars: Empire at War. The galactic map in both Campaign and Galactic Conquest are large enough that the Campaign acts are split in between sandboxes. Each Act map can contain up to 130 planets in one which is the reason why Acts are split into different sandbox maps. Act IV: Liberation of Coruscant is different from other Act maps in that it has different phases; two space phases and three land phases which all take place only above and on Coruscant. Opening crawls New Republic at War War! The GALACTIC EMPIRE has fallen at Endor but the IMPERIAL REMNANTS still stand as threats to the NEW REPUBLIC! The Defense Forces will defend against the rising threats of the EMPIRE and reclaim Coruscant, the galactic capital of the OLD REPUBLIC. With the rising threat, the NEW REPUBLIC has turned to Fleet Admiral Luna Tachibana. New Republic at War: Nakamura Alignment The NEW REPUBLIC reclaimed Coruscant but a new threat has risen from the Outer Rim Territories. ANNA NAKAMURA of the NAKAMURA ALIGNMENT has returned from her headquarters on Corellia to reunite the EMPIRE and restore IMPERIAL ORDER to the galaxy that once held it! But when the NEW REPUBLIC has plans to keep Nakamura from reuniting the IMPERIAL REMNANTS, she will do anything to reclaim the EMPIRE that she so desires. New Republic at War: Varanee's Revenge New Republic at War: Return of Nakamura Gameplay Factions These are the factions that appear in the game. Some are locked to Galactic Conquest only. *New Republic *Imperial remnants **Anna's faction (Until 5 ABY) **Imperial Intelligence/Ysanne Isard's faction (Until 6 ABY) **Zsinj's Empire (Until 8 ABY, G.C. only) **Thrawn's confederation (Until 10 ABY, G.C. only) **Dark Empire (Until 11 ABY, G.C. only) **Crimson Empire (Until 12 ABY, G.C. only) **Pentastar Alignment (Until 12 ABY, G.C. only) *Imperial Remnant (12 ABY and onward, G.C. only) *Dark Angel remnants **Varanee's faction (Until 5 ABY) **Angel's Loyalists (Until 14 ABY, G.C. only) **Remnants of the Dark Angels (Varanee's Revenge expansion, G.C. only) *Nakamura Alignment (Nakamura Alignment expansion, G.C. only) Units Structures Singleplayer Campaign The campaign focuses on the newly formed New Republic in the aftermath of Endor. The Emperor has been killed, the Second Death Star has been destroyed but the Imperial remnants still stand. It is your job as acting Supreme Commander of the New Republic Defense Forces to deal with the Imperial threats and restore order and peace to the galaxy. In the campaign, players take control of a protagonist commander rather than just a generic New Republic commander. The protagonist is Luna Tachibana, a New Republic Fleet Admiral who answered directly to the New Republic High Command. Act I: Securing the Outer & Mid Rim (4 ABY) Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Luna Tachibana settles in as Fleet Admiral of the New Republic Defense Fleet who later is given command of the Fleet and to reclaim Coruscant from the Imperial remnants. As Acting-Supreme Commander of the New Republic Defense Forces, Luna makes it his first mission to secure the Outer Rim and Mid Rim regions first, claiming previously Imperial-controlled worlds. Act II: Expansion and Inner Rim (5 ABY) A few months later after securing major key points in the Outer Rim and Mid Rim, Luna moves on to the Expansion and Inner Rim regions, seeing it full of warring Imperial splinter factions. Luna gains assistance from General Han Solo and Chewbacca on thwarting an Imperial warlord's plan to gain control over the Expansion region. This plan succeeds and the Imperial warlord disappears, leaving several planets free for the New Republic. Act III: Colonies Conquest (5.9 ABY) Now closing in on Coruscant, Luna makes sure that his fleet first controls the Colonies region in order to ensure that he surprises the Imperial warlord fleet over Coruscant. Fighting against a few warlords, the Supreme Commander is assisted by local navies and eventually overcomes the strong warlord presence. Once defeating the warlords and controlling the Colonies region, Luna strengthens and resupplies his fleet for the Liberation of Coruscant. Act IV: Liberation of Conquest (6 ABY) The time has come to reclaim Coruscant. Luna Tachibana has assembled an army and fleet to take control of it. The Imperial warlord Ysanne Isard's forces stand between you and peace; move it. Galactic Conquest The Galactic Conquest in New Republic at War features a galactic map with over 500 planets, spanning the entire galaxy. However, there are also smaller scenarios available that feature the 130 planet-limit like the Campaign. Each planet grants a bonus or disadvantage depending on its location, previous affiliation, exports, or business ventures such as bonus to vehicles, weapon damage, and decreased construction time for ships, as well as some planets having unique ships which depend on which faction controls it. Players can play as one of the many factions including New Republic, Anna's faction, Ysanne Isard's faction, Zsinj's Empire, Thrawn's confederation, Dark Empire, Crimson Empire, Pentastar Alignment, Imperial Remnant, Varanee's faction, Angel's Loyalists. After the release of the Nakamura Alignment and Varanee's Revenge expansions, the Nakamura Alignment and Remnants of the Dark Angels are also playable. Skirmish Like its predecessors, Skirmish allows players to battle with up to three A.I. against four A.I. with their teams and difficulties depending on player choice. Skirmishes can be either ground and space battles of player choice as well. Multiplayer New Republic at War lets players play against each other in either Campaign, Galactic Conquest or Skirmish. Expansions New Republic at War: Nakamura Alignment The New Republic at War: Nakamura Alignment expansion was released one month after the game's launch. The expansion's story focuses on the Nakamura Alignment, led by Anna Nakamura, as the faction suddenly reappears on the galactic map with the intent of reclaiming the galaxy and restore Imperial order as well as become the next Galactic Empire. Instead of Luna Tachibana, players take control of James Lovegood, a former Imperial Navy Lieutenant, as they are ordered to reclaim the Outer Rim Territories from the New Republic in order to establish the Nakamura Empire as well as reunite the Imperial remnants. The expansion also included several new planets, some new space units as well as Anna Nakamura, leader of the Alignment who commands her personal customized ''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer, the Valkyrie. Story As James Lovegood of the Nakamura Alignment is given the title of Supreme Commander and is ordered to take control of the Outer Rim Territories to assist Annabelle in forming the Nakamura Empire. With Nakamura-class Star Destroyers and assault frigates, as well as various other war machines of the former Imperial Military, he puts everything in his disposal to use and moves against the New Republic and several Imperial warlords. Units This list only includes the new units introduced in the expansion pack. *''Nakamura''-class Star Destroyer **''Nakamura I''-class Star Destroyer **''Nakamura II''-class Star Destroyer *''Nakamura''-class assault frigate **''Nakamura I''-class assault frigate **''Nakamura II''-class assault frigate *TIE Shadow *TIE Apparition New Republic at War: Varanee's Revenge New Republic at War: Return of Nakamura Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Nakamura Interactive